Del Amor Nace La Esperanza
by LadyWitheRose
Summary: Sesshomaru sera un fumador compusivo pero a tenido un tragico pasado q lo vuelve alcocholico y Kagome desde pequeña la abandonaron para tener una vida d lujos pero todo bajo los maltratops de tipos que abusan de ella, ahora K&S se encontraran y ayudaran.
1. La Ayuda

_**"Sesshomaru es un fumador compulsivo con un pasado realmente horrible que lo ha sumido en el alcoholismo. Kagome fue una niña abandonada que fue utilizada durante muchos años por tipos que solo se aprovechaban de ella y la hacían trabajar en cosas horribles para llevar una vida de lujo. Ambos se encuentran en un centro de rehabilitación y entre los dos empieza a nacer algo muy despacio que al final los ayudará a superar todos sus dolores del alma."  
**_

DEL AMOR NACE LA ESPERANZA.

Cap. 1 La Ayuda

Me encuentro corriendo bajo las calles de Japón una noche fría y lluviosa no se como sucedió todo tan rápido, hace unos momentos estaba apunto de meterme en la cama con un hombre cuyo nombre no conozco y ahora estoy corriendo mareada, drogada y asustada; pero ahora solo quiero borrar todo mi pasado, no quiero dejar rastro de una vida miserable y sucia de la cual vivo, debo acabar con todo esto—mis pensamientos se detuvieron al ver mi única salida a todo el sufrimiento, mientras subía las largas escaleras del gran puente cual abismo mas oscuro no podía ver en su fondo, solo el ruido de las tranquilas aguas del mar, al llegar a mi destino trate de subir a la orilla del gran puente mareada gracias a todas las diferentes drogas digeridas en mi cuerpo—estoy lista para que esta vida de dolor y sufrimiento termine—susurre cerrando mis ojos lentamente tomando mi ultimo respiro de aire puro y fresco.

¡Hey! —escuche la voz de un hombre tras de mi—muchacha, tranquila todo esta bien, solo baja de ahí—su voz era tan calmada que daba paz, solo miraba una imagen borrosa a mi costado.

¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?—cuestione débilmente mientras mi cuerpo no podía mas empezaba a temblar por las sobredosis de las drogas--¡vete de aquí déjame sola!—grite apunto de saltar pero sentí los brazos del joven rodeando mi cintura.

¿Cómo puedo dejar morir a alguien como tu y mas en tu estado?—cuestiono mientras me alzaba y caminaba a paso rápido a un automóvil—necesitas ayuda—el joven me puso en el asiento del auto y me puso el cinturón con cuidado y rápidamente cerro la puerta y entro por la otra para encender el automóvil—todo estará bien, ya lo veras—escuche esto ultimo mientras mi cuerpo entro en las penumbras…

¡Sango!—llamo un joven con una chica en brazos entrando deprisa a un pasillo largo.

¿Qué pasa Miroku?—cuestiono mientras salía de la recepción--¡dios mío!, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?—cuestiono preocupada al ver a la chica en sus brazos ya que su aspecto no era muy favorable sus labios estaban casi morados, mojada, con temperatura, golpeada y muy pálida.

A decir verdad no lo se—miro a la joven y después a Sango—solo la salve de una horrible muerte, tubo suerte de que estuviera de paso ya que vendría por ti y le mire de puro milagro—su tono era serio y con un tono de preocupación.

Pobrecita—dijo mientras regresaba a la recepción y tomaba una tarjeta—sígueme Miroku la llevare a una habitación—dicho esto guio a Miroku por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación—debemos cambiarle las ropas, ya que puede empeorar sus estado—entro a una habitación y saco una bata color blanco—recuéstala en la cama yo le cambiare los ropajes.

Si—Miroku recostó a la joven en la cama y salió de la habitación recargándose en la puerta para la espera de su novia.

Mira como estas—susurro preocupada Sango mientras terminaba de cambiarla secarle el cabello—Miroku ya puedes pasar—al terminar Miroku entro a la habitación.

Se nota que es de dinero—opino mirando a la joven—¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado?—volvió a mirar a la joven y después poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su novia.

Lo que haya pasado, ya no pasara al menos aquí la cuidaremos como es debido—acaricio el cabello azabache de la joven—aquí la ayudaremos a salir de su problema—dicho esto checo a la chica y salieron de la habitación.

Mañana hablare con el doctor Motomiya sobre la chica el sabrá como ayudarla—dijo Miroku mientras llegaban a recepción—este centro de rehabilitación es precisamente un centro de apoyo a si que Motomiya no se negara.

Tienes razón—apoyo Sango tomando su abrigo—ya mañana será otro día—se despidió del guardia de seguridad en turno que acababa de llegar y tomaron rumbo a su hogar.

¡es el colmo Sesshomaru!—gritaba un joven histérico al ver el estado de ebriedad de su hermano--¡esto no puede estar así!—hizo una pausa levantando la botella de whisky del suelo--¡hablare con mi padre sobre esto, mira que he hecho mucho por ti y no quieres comprender!

¡cállate maldito bastardo!—contesto un Sesshomaru my ebrio—¡tu no sabes nada!—hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba en el sillón y le miraba con furia—¡nadie sabe nada!.

Por eso mismo Sesshomaru—dijo mas calmado su hermano—es por eso que necesitas ayuda—dijo preocupado acercándose a su hermano—¡con un demonio Sesshomaru, te alejaste de todos nosotros sin decir nada y aquel día en ese bar te encontré en las mismas condiciones!—volvió a exaltarse el joven—¿es que acaso no piensas en nuestro padre?

Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Inuyasha—dijo Sesshomaru mas calmado—¡mi padre no se preocupa por nadie que no sea el mismo!—con furia lanzo el vaso de vidrio a una pared de la gran sala de aquel departamento—escúchame bien Inuyasha, yo jamás—hizo una pausa para tomar del cuello de la camisa a su hermano—entiéndelo jamás recibiré la ayuda de ese hombre que se dice llamarse nuestro padre—lo aventó al sillón y como pudo salió de ese lugar.

Sesshomaru—susurro Inuyasha mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba el teléfono de su padre.

¿bueno?—cuestionaron del otro lado de la línea.

Padre soy yo Inuyasha—dijo dando un suspiro—lo he encontrado pero no quiere ayuda que venga de ti.

¿Cómo que un hijo mío no requiere de mi ayuda?, ¿en que estado se encuentra?—cuestionaba en tono de preocupación y frialdad al mismo tiempo.

Mal, su estado es deplorable—miraba la puerta por donde Sesshomaru acababa de salir hace unos momentos—el acaba de salir pero no se fue de el edificio, así que no te preocupes.

Muy bien, procura que no salga mañana o esta noche—ordeno el hombre desde el otro lado de la línea—mañana temprano estaré con un especialista para ver su caso.

Bien iré a ver donde se encuentra, descansa padre—suspiro y corto la línea—bien no puedes esconderte de mi Sesshomaru—dicho esto salió de la habitación rumbo a la azotea del edificio.

No se hace cuanto tiempo dejo de llover pero dejar que las gotas de lluvia tocaran mi rostro hacían que mi furia disminuyera rápidamente, me sentía mareado por el alcohol pero ya era una costumbre, un habito desde que recuerdo—pensaba mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendía uno mientras inhalaba el humo del mismo sintiendo una sensación de alivio en mi cuerpo mientras todo el estrés y preocupación desaparecía, y dejar sentir como el humo raspaba mi garganta causaba una gran sensación—mi primera borrachera fue cuando esa mujer me traiciono desde entonces mi mundo se ha vuelto un gran problema, problema que resuelvo con una botella de alcohol—sonreí con ironía y mire la ciudad iluminada por todas esas luces que provocaba el manto oscuro de la noche mientras las estrellas de arriba nos arropaban para darnos un poco de luz—las ironías de la vida—susurre mientras volvía a encender otro cigarrillo de la misma manera que el anterior.

Sesshomaru—escuche mi nombre detrás de mi mientras mi hermano se sentaba junto a mi a contemplar la ciudad—en verdad no quiero estar distante de ti, pero tu no me dejas ayudarte—contaba Inuyasha mientras jugaba con sus manos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?—me recosté en el suelo a contemplar las estrellas--¿Qué regrese de rodillas a pedir perdón?, no lo creo—conteste fríamente mientras cerraba mis ojos lentamente.

Si te pidiera que fueras a un centro de rehabilitación, ¿irías?—su pregunta hizo abrir mis ojos en seco mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas rápidamente por causa de la ira.

¿Crees que yo entraría en un lugar de esos?—cuestione rudamente mientras me levantaba rápidamente y mi cabeza empezaba a girar rápidamente.

¡Sesshomaru!—escuche el grito de Inuyasha sintiendo que mi cuerpo se paralizaba mientras tropecé de espaldas mirando alejarse todo lentamente de mi--¡vamos Sesshomaru resiste!, ¡dame tu otra mano!—escuchaba el lamento de desesperación de Inuyasha mientras trataba de subirme--¡demonios Sesshomaru!, ¿acaso quieres morir?.

Esa pregunta me hizo reaccionar para con un poco de esfuerzo tenderle mi otra mano en esperanza de apoyo, era verdad mi mente y mi cuerpo querían morir pero mi alma no lo quería, esa parte de mi pedía agritos ayuda, ayuda que jamás pediría por mi orgullo, por mi forma reservada y fría de ser, a un así no quería morir.

¡Un poco mas Sesshomaru!—sentía como Inuyasha daba todo por salvar mi vida, así que como pude apoye mis pies en la pared y empuje con la poca energía que me quedaba para caer en el suelo a un lado de Inuyasha escuchando su respiración agitada al igual que la mía para después escuchar sollozos por parte de Inuyasha--¡ maldición!—escuche sus susurros mientras se ponía de pie—vamos a tu habitación debes descansar—hizo una pausa mientras me extendía su mano y me ayudaba a levantarme y pasaba uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y bajábamos a mi piso correspondiente, el camino fue largo y silencioso yo seguía en estado de shock mientras que Inuyasha estaba pensativo; no supe cuando llegamos a mi cuarto pero yo ya estaba recostado en la cama mientras Inuyasha se sentaba en un sillón cerca de la cama—esto que acaba de pasar, es algo de lo que te puede pasar si no recibes la ayuda correspondiente Sesshomaru—su tono de voz era tranquila—duerme ya que mi padre vendrá mañana—al escuchar esa revelación me incorpore en la cama y lo veía con ira, ¿Cómo era posible que el haya desobedecido mi forma de pensar?—no me importa lo que pienses, ya lo decidí recibirás ayuda te guste o no—me miro fríamente algo raro en el—así que si es necesario no dormiré esta noche—me recosté en la cama cerrando mis ojos lentamente y susurrando un—" Gracias Inuyasha".


	2. Desicion Tomada

**_AQUIE LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO... :D_**

**_Cap. 2 Desicion Tomada..._**

Abro lentamente mis ojos con dolor en todo mi cuerpo tengo mucho frio y tiemblo demasiado, a decir verdad no recuerdo mucho lo que paso ayer solo se que alguien me trajo a este lugar, ¿pero quien?; me incorporo en la cama y veo que estoy en una habitación de color blanco es espaciosa pero sin muchas cosas solo tienen lo esencial un ropero, un tocador, dos puertas una debe ser el cuarto de baño y la otra la salida-- ¿Qué lugar será este?—cuestione en susurros mientras me levanto de la cama y camino hacia las cortinas donde los rayos del sol entrar y penetran mis ojos dañándolos rápidamente—¡diablos!—exclame tapándome mi cara con mis manos, espere un momento y volví a ver por la ventana mirando a jóvenes de mi edad o un poco mas en el jardín.

¡Buenos días!—escuche la voz de una muchacha mientras abría la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba--¿Cómo te sientes?—me cuestiono mientras dejaba ropa sobre la cama.

Supongo, que bien—mi voz era un susurro mientras le veía fijamente—con frio, y un dolor de cabeza—me queje al tocar mis sienes--¿en que lugar estoy?—cuestione alejándome de la gran ventana.

Estas en un centro de rehabilitación—dijo con una sonrisa—mi novio te salvo la vida el día de ayer, estabas apunto de saltar de un puente, a decir verdad pensé lo peor al ver tu estado el día de ayer—se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano—soy Sango, es un gusto poder ayudarte en tu problema.

¿Problema?—cuestione confundida—tal vez se hubieran ahorrado el problema en no meterse en asuntos que no les conciernen—solté mi mano de la suya y me senté en la cama—ahora serias tan amable de dejarme sola—pedí sin verle de nuevo.

Esta bien—dijo resignada—cuando quieras hablar solo búscame—sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Un centro de rehabilitación—de mis labios salió un suspiro y lentamente tome la ropa y entre al cuarto de baño dentro de este había un gran espejo que dejaba ver mi apariencia con hematomas en mi rostro uno en mi pómulo derecho y otro en mis labios causando que mi rostro pareciese deplorable, ojeras debajo de mis ojos mi blanca piel ahora era mas pálida dando vista de que era un muerto viviente—solo espero que no me encuentre—susurre mientras me quitaba mi bata blanca lentamente dejando al descubierto en mis brazos muestras de picaduras de jeringas y hematomas en mi cuerpo, ignorado por completo mi estado entre a la regadera dejando caer el agua caliente sobre mi frágil cuerpo…

Al salir de la regadera y rodear mi cuerpo con la toalla podía darme cuenta que mi cuerpo era muy frágil y delicado ya que con la mas pequeña caricia

¡Sesshomaru!—escuche la voz de Inuyasha llamarme--¡es hora de levantarte nuestro padre no tardara en llegar!—sentí los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro haciendo que me levantara de golpe en la cama.

¿Acaso me quieres dejar ciego?—cuestione de mal humor mientras me tocaba mi cabeza ya que la jaqueca era muy fuerte—tráeme un whisky para que se me baje este dolor de cabeza—le ordene mientras salía de la cama.

¡Estas loco!, ¿verdad? –escuche el tono irónico de Inuyasha—tu no tomaras nada de alcohol, por eso mismo te traje un café bien cargado para que despiertes—me observo mientras me dejaba la taza de café en el buro de noche—tómatelo , vendré a ver si estas listo—al terminar de hablar cerro la puerta mientras veía por la ventana recordando el suceso de la noche anterior, sin mas camine a paso lento y cansado al cuarto de baño a darme una ducha de agua helada no sin antes verme al espejo y ver lo demacrado que estaba, tenia la barba sin afeitar de hace tres días, ojeras muy marcadas y mi rostro se veía muy gastado, sin mas entre a la ducha y abrí la llave de agua helada dejando que tocara mi cuerpo mientras me despejaba lentamente de los sucesos del día anterior…

Al terminar de ducharme salí de la regadera fui al lava manos y me empecé ha afeitar retire el residuo de jabón, seque mi rostro y salí del cuarto de baño en mi cama deje la ropa y empecé a vestir me mire en el espejo—en verdad que no recordaba como lucia en traje—susurre mientras salía de la habitación no sin antes llevarme la taza de café a mis labios.

Al parecer ahora iras al trabajo, ¿cierto?—cuestiono Inuyasha mientras se retiraba de la ventana— ¿sabes que nuestro padre vendrá?—me volvió a cuestionar mirándome fijamente como si el fuera el hermano mayor.

Ya lo se—dije secamente—no me lo tienes que recordar—di media vuelta hacia la mesa donde siempre dejaba las llaves del automóvil-- ¿Dónde están las llaves?—le cuestione a Inuyasha.

¿No lo recuerdas?—cuestiono asombrado—ayer chocaste el auto y se lo llevaron al yonke—rio divertido al ver mi expresión cosa que me hizo enfadar—pero no te enojes que yo mismo te llevare al trabajo.

¡Que!—me sorprendí ante lo dicho--¿te crees mi padre?—le cuestione irritado—yo puedo manejar solo, no necesito que me lleves—le mire mientras me acercaba a el—así que dame las llaves—le ordene mientras esperaba a que cumpliera mi orden.

Me temo que esta vez no te obedeceré Sesshomaru—negó con la cabeza para después sentarse en el sofá—no dejare mi automóvil bajo tu cuidado, ¡no señor!—encendió la televisión para terminar la discusión diciendo—si quieres tomas el taxi; pero, mi padre te recogerá en el trabajo.

Pues sabes que has lo que quieras—dije malhumorado mientras salía de mi departamento—que se creía ese imbécil, ¿que así como así podía llegar a mandar en mi vida? , no lo creo—pensaba mientras marcaba un numero desde mi celular.

¿Hola?—se escucho desde el otro lado de la línea--¿Quién habla?.

¿Cómo que quien habla?, idiota—pregunte irritado—soy yo tu jefe—salí del edificio hacia el estacionamiento.

¡Señor Sesshomaru!—se escucho sorprendido--¡pensé que no vendría a trabajar ahora!—exclamo en un tono bromista.

¡Jacken!—exclame irritado de tanta platica—Manda un auto de la compañía a mi departamento estaré en el edificio no quiero retrasos, ¿entendido?—sentencie colgando la llamada.

Al terminar de ducharme me seque mi cabello y mi cuerpo sintiendo el dolor todavía presente de mis golpes, cualquier caricia mas suave era como una quemadura en mi cuerpo, salí con cuidado del cuarto de baño y me vestí con el conjunto que esa chica llamada Sango trajo para mi, un pantalón a la cadera con una blusa negra de cuello ovalado con mangas que llegaban a la mitad de mis brazos, mi cabello lo cepille por un buen rato mientras me veía en el espejo del pequeño tocador, al terminar me puse unas sandalias de piso y me recosté en la cama cerrando mis ojos, escuchando el canto de las aves fuera de mi ventana.

¿Se puede?—escuche la voz de un hombre entrar a la habitación mi cuerpo se tenso en un segundo y me senté en la cama rápidamente—hola soy el doctor Motomiya, solo vengo a revisar que todo este en orden—su voz era pacifica mientras tomaba asiento en una silla—al parecer conociste a la doctora Sango es Psicóloga de este centro de rehabilitación—siguió hablando mientras le veía con temor, algo que el pudo notar desde que entro—descuida no te hare daño, solo estoy aquí para ayudar.

¿Ayudar?—pregunte con ironía en mi voz—nadie aquí puede ayudarme—susurre mirándole con desconfianza— nadie puede—mi vista se nublaba poco a poco con cada palabra que salía de mis labios.

Vamos pequeña, nosotros queremos ayudarte a salir de tu problema con las drogas y cualquier problemas que tengas—me animo el doctor mientras me ofrecía un pañuelo—pero antes tengo que hacerte unos exámenes toxicológicos y físicos—me advirtió mientras se ponía de pie y abría las cortinas de la habitación—deberías ir a tomar aire fresco, es un día precioso—sonrió para después girar y verme—bien solo he venido a presentarme, así que nos veremos en la semana—termino saliendo de la habitación.

Si supiera todo lo que he vivido, se asustaría—susurre limpiándome mis lagrimas mientras caminaba a la ventana y me recargaba en el marco observando el jardín…

No calcule el tiempo exacto de mi espera por el auto de la empresa para que pasara por mi, así que en cuanto llego el auto al estacionamiento ordene que me llevara a la compañía, es verdad que desde que me volví un alcohólico descuide mi trabajo, familia y sobre todo mi vida; pero, eso a mi no me importa en lo absoluto, lo único que quiero saber es como esta la compañía ya que es lo único que pude quitarle a mi padre al momento de obtener la mayoría de edad—salí de mis pensamientos al ver por la ventana la vida de la gente correr como si nada malo pasara, pero en realidad muchas de esas personas tenían problemas peores a los míos o iguales.

Señor hemos llegado—anuncio el chofer mientras salía del auto y abría mi puerta— ¿querrá que lo lleve a su casa esta tarde?—cuestiono mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi.

No—dije fríamente y entre al edificio, al caminar veía a todos con cara de espanto pareciese que vieran a un fantasma, tan solo con una mirada volvían a sus trabajos en cuestión, entre al elevador y presione el ultimo piso donde seguramente estaba mi oficina—pensé con ironía hasta que vi al hombre a un costado de mi.

Al parecer esta mañana estas de ánimos para venir a trabajar—su tono bromista no me agradaba nada a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo no toleraba ese tipo de bromas—en fin, la compañía a estado muy bien— contesto como si supiera mis pensamientos—así que no te preocupes.

¿Debería estarlo?—cuestione sin verle—además es mi compañía y debo hacerme responsable, ¿no es lo que tu me has dicho Kouga?.

Bueno es verdad—contesto con ese tono altanero que le era tan característico—pero tu yo sabemos que tu vida personal es un lio.

El trabajo y la vida personal son dos cosas muy distintas—conteste fríamente al salir del elevador—no veo el caso de que no pueda trabajar, no es una enfermedad contagiosa la que tengo—entre a mi oficina dejando el maletín en el escritorio de caoba negro.

En eso tienes razón—Kouga tomo asiento viéndome fijamente—supe que tu hermano fue a verte—quiso ver mi reacción pero no obtuvo su cometido ya que seguía con mi actitud fría y distante que me caracterizaba.

Es verdad esta mañana lo deje en mi departamento—de mis labios salió un suspiro y me acerque a mi maletín sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor—mi padre estará esta tarde en mi casa—encendí el cigarro e inhale profundamente.

Ya veo—dijo acercándose a mi y retirando el cigarro de mi boca—no deberías hacer esto, el cigarro daña los pulmones aparte de que causa cáncer—apago el cigarro y tomo la cajetilla del escritorio—ni me veas así que es por tu bien, entonces tu padre estará en tu casa—afirmo dirigiéndose a la salida—entonces te deseo suerte—sonrió y salió de mi oficina.

Idiota—susurre dando una ligera sonrisa y revisaba los documentos de contratos dejados por mi secretaria esta mañana; a decir verdad no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que trabaje mas de tres horas seguidas sin descanso, al menos aquí todo estaba en orden y lo demás Kouga podía hacerse cargo ya que Kouga y Jacken eran mis manos derechas y confiaba en ellos plenamente; sin pensarlo me detuve a mirar por la ventana y recordé ese día en que esa mujerzuela vino a esta misma oficina ha arruinarme la vida, al pensar en eso me dieron unas ganas tremendas de tomar una copa de alcohol cosa que en esta maldita oficina no había; debía salir a donde fuese y fumar un cigarrillo con un buen baso de alcohol.

Señor Sesshomaru—escuche la voz de mi secretaria Rin--¿se puede?—cuestiono esperando respuesta.

Adelante—conteste fríamente sin girar a verle--¿Qué es lo que pasa?—cuestione mirando el panorama que daba el centro de la ciudad.

El joven Inuyasha y su padre están aquí—me informo Rin para darme vuelta y verle justo a un costado de la puerta de mi oficina mirándome fijamente—¿los hago pasar?

No—tome mi abrigo y mi maletín y salí de mi oficina seguido de Rin—mándame los informes de el fin de mes con Kouga, el los llevara a donde este—informe irritado mirándole de reojo.

Si, señor—hizo un reverencia y se quedo parada justo frente a su escritorio fuera de mi oficina.

¡Maldita la hora en la que fui un Taisho!—en mi voz se escucho el tono de la ira mientras presionaba el botón del primer piso, espere por unos minutos y al salir me encontré con un hombre mayor de de cabello plateado y ojos ambarinos como los míos y a su lado estaba el idiota de Inuyasha mi hermano.

¡Hijo!—en su tono de voz pude percibir felicidad, cosa que me irrito mas pero mi ira se encendió mas al sentir sus brazos rodearme-- ¿no sabes lo preocupado que me tenias?—cuestiono mirándome severamente—es por eso que he venido por ti, Inuyasha ha empacado tu maleta así que iremos directo al centro de rehabilitación—sentencio con voz firme dando media vuelta empezando a caminar.

¿Así que tu has empacado mi ropa?—cuestione enojado, irritado y malhumorado a Inuyasha dándole una mirada fría y severa--¿no quedamos en vernos en mi departamento?

Pues si, pero mi padre me obligo—contesto rebeldemente—sabes como es y no da su brazo a torcer—subió al auto esperando a que subiera para poder emprender el viaje.

A final de cuestas siempre se mete en mi vida como en el pasado, jamás se lo perdonare—miraba a través de la ventana absorto en mis pensamientos—esta vez esta decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás.


	3. La llegada y presentaciones

**_Hola chicas del clan jejeje , aqui les traigo la continuacion al fin no saben cunato me consto hacer la continuacion de este fic y estoy en proceso del otro fic jajajaja pero al fin aqui estoy de nueva cuenta espero que les agrade esta continuacion..._**

Cap. 3 La llegada y presentaciones.

***POV Sesshomaru***

Al llegar me sentía de muy mal humor solo quería una habitación y no salir de ella, mi padre caminando frente a nosotros al encuentro de Motomiya el doctor de este centro y viejo amigo de mi padre; al llegar a la entrada pude ver que el jardín era verde con muchas personas de mi edad o un poco mas en el tomando el sol o incluso sin hacer nada.

Es un gusto verte Sesshomaru—la voz del Viejo Motomiya me saco de mi trance—espero que te recuperes pronto ya lo veras—sonrió amablemente—ella es la Doctora Sango ella dará las terapias de grupo.

Un gusto—dijo sonriente Sango mientras extendía su mano para saludarme—aquí no te sentirás acosado, así que animo con esa cara.

Esa cara así la tiene—escuche la broma de mal gusto de Inuyasha mientras se reía.

¡Inuyasha!—mi padre pronuncio su nombre en voz alta deteniendo su risa—no es momento de estar bromeando—después entro al despacho con el doctor Motomiya.

Bueno Sesshomaru Taisho, ¿cierto?—escuche a Sango mientras me veía fijamente—te llevare a tu habitación sígueme—dijo empezando a caminar por un pasillo de paredes blancas.

Bien—dije seriamente mientras tomaba mis maletas y caminaba detrás de ella—será mejor que me ayudes con esas.

Si, descuida—dijo Inuyasha tomando las dos maletas restantes para después seguirnos por detrás.

Bien esta será tu habitación Sesshomaru—dijo fuera de ella—solo te recuerdo que el doctor Motomiya vendrá para decirte los horarios de las comidas y las terapias ya sea de grupo o individual.

Por mi esta bien—dije esperando a que abriera las puerta para poder instalarme y comenzar un trabajo pendiente de la compañía.

Muy bien—dijo mientras se distraía viendo detrás de nosotros—parece que ya estas con humor para salir de tu habitación, ¿como te encuentras?—cuestiono mientras veía al mismo lugar que antes.

Si, ya estoy mejor—escuche la voz de una chica tras de mi mientras me gire para verle—solo quiero un poco de aire fresco—observe con mi fría mirada como ella me veía detenidamente y después a Inuyasha.

El es tu nuevo compañero de pasillo—comento Sango mientras abría mi puerta—es Sesshomaru Taisho, y se miraran de vez en cuando en las terapias de grupo—sonrió mirando a Sesshomaru—ella es Kagome y será tu compañera de pasillo por igual…

Mmmm…un gusto—dijo para después desaparecer por el pasillo y yo me giraba para entrar a mi habitación.

Oye—llamo Inuyasha dejando mis maletas cerca de la cama— ¿por que ella esta aquí?—camino hacia la ventana mientras habría las cortinas.

Bueno a decir verdad, la trajo mi novio—dijo seriamente—el venia por mi cuando la encontró apunto de saltar de un puente, venia drogada y con un poco de alcohol encima—acomodo la cama y después salió de la habitación.

Bueno hermanito—escuche a Inuyasha a mis espaldas—vendré a verte si es posible todos los días.

No te preocupes, conociendo a Motomiya quizá ponga horas de visita—comente mientras observaba la habitación lugar por lugar.

Si es verdad, tal vez tengas razón—camino hacia la salida—será mejor que vayamos con mi padre para ver que le dijo el doctor.

Prefiero quedarme aquí—dije mientras me recostaba en la cama—a un tengo dolor de cabeza, ve tu y despide a mi padre por mi.

Como quieras—escuche la puerta de la habitación cerrarse para después incorporarme en mi cama mirando a través de la ventana—al parecer esto será un poco difícil—metí mi mano al bolsillo en busca de mi cajetilla de cigarrillos pero al recordar que ya no los traía me enfurecí—vaya esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé—susurre para después quedar en silencio al ver a una figura femenina en el jardín— ¿será la misma de hace un momento?—me cuestione mientras la seguía observando, pero esta vez ella volteaba a mi dirección así que decidí quitarme y recostarme en la cama a meditar unos momentos…

***POV KAGOME***

Lo que necesitaba era aire fresco que rosara mi piel así que me decidí salir al jardín solo un rato, me retire del marco de la ventana no se cuanto tiempo estuve en el observando hacia afuera, camine lentamente hacia la puerta gire el pomo y salí de ella, camine por el pasillo lentamente mientras mi mirada estaba mirando el suelo me detuve al escuchar la voz de la joven de esta mañana…

Parece que ya estas con humor para salir de tu habitación, ¿como te encuentras?—cuestiono mientras me observaba con una sonrisa.

Si, ya estoy mejor—conteste mirando al muchacho que estaba junto a ala puerta mirándome fríamente desviando mí mirada al chico junto a el muy parecido al primero—solo quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco.

El es tu nuevo compañero de pasillo—comento Sango mientras abría mi puerta—es Sesshomaru Taisho, y se miraran de vez en cuando en las terapias de grupo.

Mmmm…un gusto—dije mientras le mire por ultima vez—un gusto—di media vuelta mientras caminaba por los pasillos y ellos entraban a la habitación.

Al caminar por el pasillo pude darme cuenta que muchos jóvenes de mi edad estaban en este lugar cada quien con su propia habitación, muchos me miraban detenidamente como si de una nueva adquisición se tratase. Llegue a lo que parecía la recepción no había nadie la salida estaba libre podía huir si quisiera; pero, si salía de este lugar solo volvería a ese lugar y no quiero eso no quiero volver a un lugar tan repugnante, mire la salida por ultima vez y camine hacia la salida que daba al jardín. Al salir pude sentir la brisa de esa mañana en mi rostro camine por el jardín buscando un lugar tranquilo y pacifico en el cual podía descansar a un estaba algo adolorida y cansada camine hacia un árbol de sakura que adornaba el jardín quedaba frente al edificio de las habitaciones, contemple el árbol y sentí una mirada muy fuerte sobre mi; me gire para ver hacia esa mirada que daba a una ventana de mi mismo piso solo pude observar una sombra que se alejaba de la ventana.

¿Sera el mismo muchacho de hace un momento?—cuestione mientras me abrazaba a mi misma y me giraba para caminar hacia el árbol de sakura…

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FIC...  
SE QUE ES CORTA LA CONTINUACION PERO LAS DEMAS SERAN MAS LARGAS PROMETIDO **_


	4. un encuetro

Hola chicas lo prometido es deuda ya estoy de regreso despues de dos arduas semanas cuidando a mi mama jejeje...espero que les guste la acabo de terminar hace rato

Cap. 4

***POV SESSHO***

Mis ojos estaba cerrados pero a un a si tenia esa imagen en mi mente, ese fuel el dia en que empecé con esta enfermedad llamada alcoholismo, veía las imágenes en mi cabeza muy rápido pero salí de ese horrible pensamiento al escuchan un golpeteo en mi puerta, pero no me levante ni dije ninguna palabra después de unos minutos volvieron a tocar la puerta y opte por abrir la puerta.

¿Qué?—cuestione secamente al ver a una joven en mi puerta pero ella no decía palabra alguna—no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿sabes?..

Disculpa—dijo en susurro—la doctora Sango me mando por usted para que vaya a la dirección del Doctor Motomiya—dijo mirando al suelo.

Esta bien en un momento voy—dije cerrando mi puerta para terminar de acomodar mis ropajes en el closet de la pequeña habitación, al terminar me dirigí a la salida y mire a la misma muchacha a un costado de mi puerta-- ¿todavía estas aquí?—dije mirándole.

s…si—susurro para después verle—la doctora me dijo que le guiara a la dirección del Doctor Motomiya—al terminar empezó a caminar mientras yo le seguía mirando a mi alrededor.

¿Cuánto tienes aquí?—cuestione sin importancia mientras veía a gente en los pasillo platicando entre si o incluso riendo.

Tengo un año aquí—dijo tranquilamente— ya que mi pasado no es muy bonito que digamos—sonrió con nostalgia—fueron las drogas y mi hermano murió por el alcohol—fue lo ultimo que dijo en el camino.

Ya veo—susurre para después ver el jardín rodeado por el gran edificio un lugar tranquilo no se por que pero busque a esa chica con la mirada sin verla en ningún sitio—tal vez ya se haya ido a su habitación—pensé mientras entrabamos a otra locación del gran edificio y llegábamos a una gran puerta.

Es aquí—dijo tocando la puerta débilmente--¿se puede?—cuestiono mientras esperaba respuesta.  
Adelante—se escucho la voz de un hombre tras de si mientras la puerta se abría lentamente empujada por la muchacha—que bueno que hayas decidido venir Sesshomaru.

***POV KAG***

Tomaras un resfriado en este lugar—escuche a una muchacha detrás de mi mientras estaba recostada en el árbol de Sakura.

Aquí estoy bien—dije seriamente mientras veía a Sango la Doctora mirándome cálidamente para después ver el cielo detenidamente.

Vengo por ti ya que el doctor Motomiya desea hablar contigo en su oficina—dijo tranquilamente mientras me tendía la mano—vamos—sonrió esperando mi respuesta.

Mmmm…--dude en darle mi mano pero al final opte por aceptar la propuesta-- ¿para que me quiere?—cuestione una vez incorporada.

Te dará unas instrucciones sobre el centro y sobre el examen Toxicológico y Físico—dijo caminando por el jardín hacia el gran edifico.

Hay muchas personas en este lugar, ¿cierto?—cuestione mientras veía unas fotografías en las paredes de los pasillos.

Es verdad—dijo mirando los cuadros—esas son personas que se han recuperado de su enfermedad y ahora tienen una vida estable—dijo orgullosa de los pasientes—muchos de ellos trabajan aquí.

Y…—dude en preguntar-- ¿ tu eres una de ellas?—dije mirándole mientras caminaba a su costado.

No—dijo tranquilamente—yo estudie la carrera de Psicología y entre aquí para ayudar a los que lo necesitan—conto mientras abría una gran puerta—hemos llegado, Motomiya aquí esta la paciente Kagome.

Muy bien—sonrió mientras se incorporaba de su asiento—que bueno que hayas venido, toma asiento—dijo señalando una gran sofá a un costado de la oficina—esperaremos a alguien mas para empezar.

Si—dije bajamente mientras veía como Motomiya revisaba unos expedientes y Sango tomaba un poco de café, escuche el golpetear de la puerta y un ¿se puede?, del otro lado de la puerta.

Adelante—dijo el Doctor desde su asiento en su escritorio bajando los documentos y sonriendo alegremente-- que bueno que hayas decidido venir Sesshomaru.

Solo mire que entro a la habitación seriamente mirando al Doctor y a Sango la Psicóloga y después su fría mirando me estaba sobre mi—tenia que hacerlo, ya que si no lo hacia irías por mi o me equivoco—dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio-- ¿para que me mandaste llamar?

Sesshomaru tan serio y frio como siempre—dijo divertido el doctor—veamos ustedes dos—dijo mirando a la joven sentada en el sofá—son nuevos aquí, así que como requisito obligatorio debo hacerles un examen Físico y Toxicológico mas tardar hoy antes de la noche.

Por mi esta bien—dijo sin preocupación--¿algo mas?, ya que tengo trabajo y debo terminarlo antes del martes—dijo incorporándose.

¿Cómo que trabajo Sesshomaru?—cuestiono sorprendido—en tu estadía aquí no podrás trabajar, eso déjaselos a tus asistentes.

Parar de una buena vez—dijo sango mientras caminaba hacia a mi—Kagome también esta en esto y también necesita la ayuda—dijo seria mientras veía al doctor—así que los llevare a las enfermerías para sacarles sangre—vamos Kagome—dijo sonriendo—Sesshomaru no te demores.

Ya me iba de todas maneras—dijo fríamente mientras seguía a Sango y Kagome—nos vemos después Totosai—sentencio cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Ese chico me sacara canas verdes—dijo mientras tomaba haciendo a leer los expedientes de mas pacientes.

***POV SESSHO***

Caminábamos por los pasillos hacia la enfermería que estaba en la tercera planta, no sabia el porque pero esa chica me llamo la atención desde el principio su apariencia era deplorable pero había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención es verdad esos ojos detonaban un brillo muy peculiar como de…esperanza eso es lo que me llamo su atención por completo—pensaba mientras le veía de reojo mientras caminaban.

Bien chicos entren aquí—escuche a sango mientras habría la puerta mientras nos adentrábamos en la habitación—bueno esperen aquí en un momento regreso ok.—sonrió cerrando la puerta.

¡Perfecto!—susurre enfadado mientras me sentaba cercas de la ventana—nada podría ser mejor…

***POV KAG***

A decir verdad estar dentro de una enfermería junto al chico llamado Sesshomaru me daba desconfianza, su mirada era fría seria y no expresaba sentimientos algunos eso es lo que pude captar en el transcurso del camino, pero a decir verdad es guapo, me gustaría hablar con el—pensaba mientras lo miraba y soltaba un suspiro caminado hacia la segunda ventana a un costado de la otra mirando el jardín viendo como el atardecer les hacia compañía en esa pequeña habitación.

Bueno chicas se que es corto pero iran haciendoce mas largos se los prometo...  
Que pasara ahora que ellos esperaran a Sango?... se los dejo a la imaginacion...


End file.
